Estel
by laurelin
Summary: Legolas sinnt über Aragorns Sturzvon der Klippe (slash) Fortsetzung!!
1. Default Chapter

Estel  
  
Ich habe beschlossen, Arwen völlig zu ignorieren. (Sorry für Arwen Fans) Disclaimer: Ich wünschte sie würden mir gehören, aber das tun sie nicht  
  
Ein kalter Wind wehte von Westen her über die Westfold und trieb schwere Regenwolken über den Himmel. In der Ferne war leiser Donner zu hören. Die Menschen, die sich nach Helms Klamm gerettet hatten, bereiteten innerhalb der Festung alles nötige für eine Belagerung vor. Hoffnung war in ihren Gesichtern. Etwas dass sie schon lange nicht mehr hatten. Doch für eine Person unter ihnen gab es keine Zuversicht. Legolas hatte sich vor einiger Zeit auf einen der Wehrtürme zurückgezogen und war seit dem nicht mehr heruntergekommen. Gimli sorgte sich um den Elb. Seit Aragorns Tod hatte Legolas kein Wort mehr gesprochen, weder gegessen oder getrunken. Auch der Zwerg war über den Verlust seines Freundes tief verletzt, aber nicht so wie sein elbischer Gefährte. Gimli wusste von der Beziehung zwischen Aragorn und Legolas, die mehr war als nur Freundschaft. Viel mehr. Sie teilten eine Liebe, wie sie es seit Beren und Luthien nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Die Geschichte der beiden Liebenden, war so eindrucksvoll, dass sie sogar den Zwergen bekannt war. Legolas und der Mensch bildeten aus zwei Bruchstücken ein Ganzes. Sie gehörten zusammen. Aber nun waren sie gewaltsam auseinandergerissen worden. Das Gesicht seines Freundes, als er über die Klippe sah, die Aragorn hinunter gestürzt war, konnte er niemals vergessen. Es hatte Gimli fast das Herz zerrissen, als er in Legolas Augen blickte und die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz darin sah. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, seinen Freund auf das Pferd zu bewegen und sie waren mit den anderen Kriegern weiter geritten, um in Helms Klamm Schutz zu suchen. Und seit dieser Zeit war kein Wort mehr über die Lippen des Kriegers gelangt. Als sie in der Festung ankamen, stieg Legolas von seinem Pferd und Gimli hatte ihm seit her nicht mehr gesehen. Mit besorgtem Blick schaute er den Turm empor, auf dem Legolas stand.  
  
Windböen zerren an meinen Gewändern und wirbeln mein Haar auf und nieder. Aber der Wind und die Kälte sind unwichtig für mich geworden. Ja, sogar das Leben selbst. Aragorn. Gewaltsam wurdest du von meiner Seite gerissen. Nichts und Niemand kann meinen Verlust nachvollziehen. Ich empfinde Schmerzen, wie ich sie vorher noch nie gekannt habe. Auch nicht, als Gandalf in den Schatten gestürzt ist, obwohl er mir seit vielen Menschenleben ein guter Freund war. Solch Schmerz ist unserem Volk fast unbekannt. Und er ist nicht heilbar. Der Segen der Unsterblich ist mein Fluch, denn ich kann es nicht ertragen eine Ewigkeit ohne dich zu leben. Schon ein einziger Tag war zu viel für mich. Ich wusste, dass der Tag kommen würde, an den ich dich gehen lassen musste, aber ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er so bald kommen würde. Und nun bist du unterwegs auf den Pfaden der Menschen, wohin ich dir nicht folgen kann. Der Schmerz in meinem Herzen wird von Minute zu Minute stärker und raubt mir die Luft zum Atmen. Ich sinke auf meine Knie und Tränen rollen mit die Wangen hinab. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diese Zeit des Krieges und der Verzweiflung ohne dich überstehen soll, denn du warst Estel, meine Hoffnung. Ein Teil von mir ist mit dir gestorben. Nie wieder werde ich Freude empfinden können, wenn die Sonne am Morgen ihre Strahlen über Arda ausbreitet, keine Kraft mehr schöpfen aus den Sternen, die für mein Volk immer Hoffnung bedeutet haben. Nur noch blass wird ihr Leicht meinen Weg erleuchten, wenn ich ihn je ohne dich finden sollte. Möge die Gunst der Valar mit dir sein, Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn, König der Menschen, König meines Herzens. Denn du hast es besessen und mit dir genommen. Ich sehe verzweifelt in die Ferne und hoffe einen Blick auf dich zu werfen. Aber ich weiß, dass es vergebens ist. Und doch lebt noch ein Funke Hoffnung in mir weiter. Aber er ist klein und wird von meiner Trauer ertränkt. Ich würde alles geben, um dich wieder in meinen Armen halten zu können. Alles. Meine Hand tastet nach dem Morgenstern, den ich dir als Zeichen unserer Liebe gegeben habe. Tränen laufen nun unermüdlich mein Gesicht entlang. Immer noch klebt faules Orkblut darauf und ich wische es ab. Leuchtend und rein liegt er in meiner Hand. Es ist das Einzige was mir von dir geblieben ist, außer den vielen, wundervollen Erinnerungen. Man nennt mich den Morgenstern der Elben, aber ich bin nur mehr ein Schatten meiner Selbst. Und das werde ich bleiben, bis an das Ende meiner Tage. "Wo ist er! Den bringe ich um!" mit diesen Worten stapfte Gimli durch die Menschenmenge und endlich stand er vor Aragorn. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. "Du bist der glücklichste Glückspilz auf Erden. Du hast uns einen unglaublichen Schrecken eingejagt." Der Zwerg umarmte den Menschen stürmisch. Über seine Lippen strich ein Lächeln, doch er wurde sofort wieder ernst. "Gimli, wo ist der König." Er klang müde und erschöpft, aber seine Augen funkelten in ihrem alten Glanz. Gimli wusste nicht, warum sein Freund es so eilig hatte, aber er neigte seinen Kopf in Richtung der großen Halle. Er brachte einfach kein Wort heraus und er hoffte, dass es niemand merken würde. Aragorn klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg, um dem König über die zehntausend Mann starke Armee von Uruk Hai, die in voller Rüstung auf Helms Klamm zuhielten. Danach musste er so schnell wie möglich zu Legolas. In Gedanken versunken stieg er Stufen zur Halle von Theoden hinauf, als ihm plötzlich jemand den Weg versperrte. Er sah auf und seine Augen blickte in das wundervolle Gesicht von Legolas, dass er so vermisst hatte. Lange sagten sie kein Wort, sonder starrten sich nur an, nahmen die Gegenwart von einander auf. "Du kommst spät." stellte Legolas in elbisch fest und versuchte seiner Stimme einen zurechtweisenden Tonfall zu verleihen. Um nicht sofort die Fassung zu verlieren und Aragorn um den Hals zu fallen, fügte er hinzu: "Du siehst furchtbar aus." Aragorn blickte ihm tief in die ozeanblauen Augen, bevor er herzhaft lachte. Auch Legolas lächelte. "Trotzdem habe ich in meinem langen Leben noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen." Der Waldläufer wurde ernst. "Oh, bei Elbereth, Legolas. Der einzige Gedanke, der mich am Leben erhalten hat, warst du. Ich konnte dich einfach nicht verlassen." Er trat einen Schritt näher. "Ich habe von dir geträumt, mein Prinz. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." Legolas blickte liebevoll in Aragorns Augen. "Du hast das hier verloren." Er holte den Morgenstern hervor und legte ihn um den Hals seines Geliebten. Als er wieder zurückweichen wollte, hielt ihn Aragorn fest und umarmte ihn. Er presste sein Gesicht in das blonde Haar von Legolas und atmete tief ein. Er genoss den Duft von Fichten, den der Elb besaß, doch bevor er seine Sinne benebeln konnte, wich er ein Stück zurück und nahm Legolas Hände in seine. "Ich will nie wieder von dir getrennt sein, mein Prinz. Nie wieder, denn das werde ich nicht überleben. Versprich mir, dass du mich niemals verlassen wirst." Er schaute erwartungsvoll in die Augen des Prinzen. Legolas legte seine Hand über Aragorns Herz. "Nichts fällt mir leichter, als dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Denn meiner ist der selbe." Und sie besiegelten ihr Versprechen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihre ganze Liebe zum Ausdruck brachte.  
  
Eowyn hatte der Tod Aragorns schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Er war der erste Mann seit langer Zeit gewesen, der es geschafft hatte ihr Herz zu gewinnen. Und als er nun die Stufen hinauflief, konnte sie ihr Glück kaum fassen. Nichts hätte sie lieber getan, als auf ihn zu zulaufen und ihn zu umarmen, als sie plötzlich den Elb erblickte. Sie blieb stehen und beobachtete die beiden, die Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen und Berührungen austauschten. Das waren nicht die Berührungen, die Freunde austauschten, sondern Liebende. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie vergebens gehofft, dass Aragorn sich ihr zuwenden würde. Sie sah die zärtliche Umarmung und den Kuss und es verletzte sie, aber sie weinte nicht. Sie würde niemals weinen. Aber wenigstens gab es in dieser grauenvollen Zeit noch Hoffnung und Liebe, auch wenn sie nicht für sie bestimmt waren. 


	2. Sternenschein

Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews!!!!  
  
Ich habe mich entschlossen, eine Art Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Da ich aber heute in einer ziemlich depressiven Stimmung war, ist es nicht so geworden, wie ich anfangs wollte. Aber vielleicht könnte ich mich ja überreden lassen, ein Alternate Ending zu schreiben ;) Arwen wurde wieder ignoriert. (gutes Gefühl dass zu sagen) *räusper*  
  
  
  
Viele Jahre lebten König Elessar und Prinz Legolas Seite an Seite und gemeinsam brachten sie Gondor und Anor Frieden und Wohlstand. Weise regierten sie die Lande und das Volk liebte ihr Herrscherpaar. Viele Lieder wurden über sie geschrieben und Geschichten über ihre Heldentaten kannte jedes Kind. Groß war ihre Liebe zu ihrem Land und viel größer noch zu einander. Und nichts konnte ihr Glück zunichte machen. Die Bündnisse aus den alten Zeiten zwischen Elben und Menschen gewannen wieder an Bedeutung durch die Verbindung des Königs der Menschen mit einem Prinz aus dem erstgeborenen Volk. Doch nicht lange verweilten sie auf Mittelerde. Der Ruf der See war zu stark für Viele und sie zogen nach Westen, um mit ihren Verwandten und Freunden in Valinor ein friedliches Leben führen zu können, denn die Zeit der Elben war vorüber. Auch in Legolas wurde der Wunsch stark über das Meer zu segeln, doch sein Herz hing an Aragorn. Nur wenige der Elben blieben in den sterblichen Landen und sie zogen nach Ithilien, um die geschädigte Natur, die von Sauron verwüstet wurde, zu pflegen und es wurde eines der schönsten Gebiete in ganz Mittelerde.  
  
Aber die Jahre zogen dahin und fiele ihrer Freunde starben. Und obwohl der König mit einem langen Leben gesegnet worden war, alterte er. So wurde Legolas die Vergänglichkeit der Menschen zur großen Last, denn er bliebt von der Zeit unangetastet. Zeit spielte für ihn nie eine große Rolle, aber jetzt glitt sie ihm durch die Finger. So wie das Schicksal der Sterblichen unabwendbar ist. Er versuchte nicht an die Zukunft zu denken, aber Aragorns Körper wurde schwach und müde. Und es traf ihn unerwartet, wie damals, als er von der Klippe gestürzt war, als Elessar eines Abends zusammenbrach. Legolas schickte nach den Heilern und sie legten ihn auf das Bett, dass sie so viele Jahre geteilt hatten. Aber sie konnten ihm nicht helfen. Aragorn schickte sie hinaus, um mit seinem Geliebten allein zu sein. Legolas trat an das Bett und kniete sich neben ihn. Er legte seine Hand auf die kalte des Königs. "Du darfst mich nicht verlassen, Estel. Ich bitte dich." Tränen liefen ihm hinab und Aragorn wischte sie mit seinen Fingern ab. "Du weißt dass ich keine andere Wahl habe, mein Morgenstern, aber ich werde immer bei dir sein." Er strich Legolas zärtlich über die Wange. "Denk daran. Unsere Liebe ist stärker als der Tod. Sie wird die Jahrhunderte überdauern und hell scheinen. Denn dir gehört mein Herz. Du bist die andere Hälfte meiner Seele und ich bin glücklich, dass ich dich lieben durfte. Ich danke dir, dass du deine Liebe an mich verschenkt hast, denn ich habe dich nicht verdient." Er lächelte schwach. "Aber es ist besser die wahre Liebe zu finden und wieder zu verlieren, als sie nie kennengelernt zu haben. Denn ohne dich wäre mein Leben freudlos und unglücklich geworden. Du warst das Licht, dass mir in dunklen Zeiten geleuchtet hat, Legolas. Versprich mir, dass es weiter leuchten wird." Elessar legte seine Hand auf den Morgenstern, der an seinem Hals hing, dem Symbol ihrer unendlichen Liebe. "Aragorn, ich..." Er legte einen Finger über Legolas Lippen. "Versprich es mir." Der Prinz nickte während ihm Tränen den Blick verschleierten. Aragorn schaute ihm tief in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich, mein Morgenstern. Für alle Ewigkeit." "Und ich liebe dich." Und mit seinem letzen Atem küsste er Legolas zum letzten mal, bevor sich seine Augen für immer schlossen.  
  
Als Aragorn gegangen war, legte Legolas sich an seine Seite und blickte hinaus in die Nacht, die von den Sternen erhellt wurde. "Elbereth." flüsterte er. "Herrin der Sterne. Die Last die du mir auferlegt hast kann ich nicht tragen. Estel ist von mir gegangen, meine Hoffnung und ohne ihn gibt es kein Leben für mich. Ich bitte dich, lass mich mit ihm gehen." Plötzlich fegte ein Windstoß durch das offene Fenster und blies die Vorhänge auseinander. Wärme umfing Legolas, als die Valar ihm seinen Wunsch gewährten, denn stark war ihre Liebe, stärker als der Tod. Und als das trauernde Volk in dieser Nacht zum Sternenhimmel blickte, sahen sie zwei Lichter, die heller leuchteten, als alle anderen. Und man bettete Legolas neben Aragorn und mit ihrem scheiden, nahm der Bund der Gefährten ein Ende in Mittelerde. 


End file.
